The SERCEB Mouse Monoclonal Antibody Core is housed within the Epitope Recogniton and Immunoreagent Core (ERIC) located at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. The core is responsible for the development and large-scale production of mouse Mabs for use by SERCEB members in studies relating to biodefense and emerging infectious diseases. Services provided by the facility include: procurement and housing of pathogen-free rodents, design and implementation of immunization strategies, sera testing, performance effusions and screening assays, specificity testing, cryopreservation of hybridoma lines, subcloning by limiting dilution, isotyping and large-scale production and purification of Mabs. To be of further service to SERCEB investigators, the core is extending its service to include biotyinylation and enzyme conjugation of Mabs. The Mouse Monoclonal Antibody Core has extensive experience in working with offsite investigators. The core has developed flexible protocols that provide investigators with extended periods of time for screening hybridoma supernatants off campus or in BSL3 facilites if necessary.